


Chivalry Isn't Dead

by philosophical_sorrows_official



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophical_sorrows_official/pseuds/philosophical_sorrows_official
Summary: Reader walks into a conversation where Steve tries to get Bucky to ask a girl out, reader gets upset until Bucky surprises her.





	

"You better snatch her up before someone else does!" Steve warned Bucky.  
You were about to walk into the kitchen when you heard this.  
"Steve, I can't tell her now. I'm waiting until the moment is right." Bucky sighed, nursing a cup of coffee.  
"Bull! You're just a wuss!" Steve teased him, only half-jokingly.   
"I'm not a wuss." He groaned, knowing Steve was kinda right.  
"Just ask her out, you big baby."

You backed slowly away, your heart sinking, knowing it wasn't you they were talking about. Why would it be? Bucky could score any girl, and lately he hasn't hung out with you like he used to, watching movies and training together. You missed him, ridiculously, but it seemed he didn't miss you.   
So you walked to your room, head down.   
You bumped into Bruce, who was rushing to the lab.   
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" You apologized, helping him pick up his papers.  
"No problem, Y/N." He sighed, his papers now a mess. "Do you mind helping me out in the lab today?"   
You had nothing else to do, and before becoming an Avenger, you assisted Cho in her lab work. And you needed a distraction desperately today.  
"Sounds like a plan!" You grinned.

As you entered the lab, you saw Bucky head out with his motorcycle keys in hand.   
'Well, I guess he's going to ask whoever she is out.' You thought, signing internally.

You kept yourself busy in the lab all day, and at seven in the evening you flopped down in the living room to watch your favorite TV show, missing Bucky by your side. 

Steve walked in and sat on the couch beside you.  
"How's it going, kid?" He asked, looking at you curled up alone.  
"Could be better, how about you?" You wanted to evade the question, but Steve knew you well.   
"What's wrong?"  
"I'm just worried about Bucky, he's so distant towards me lately."   
"Oh, he's just... busy." Steve half-lied.   
"Yeah, busy enough to be gone all day, and to train with you everyday, when he knows I'm his training partner!" You exclaimed, slightly, upset that he's probably with the girl he loved.  
Steve knew that you were upset, but it wasn't his place to tell you what was going on. He was loyal to Bucky, but he considered you to be the little sister he never had. He hated seeing you sad.  
"I'm sure he'll come around, Y/N, don't worry."  
As soon as he said that, Bucky walked in with his hands behind his back. Him and Steve exchanged a glance.  
"I have to go, Y/N. Talk to you later."  
"Alright." You said, seeing the smug grin on Bucky's face, knowing that something went right today for him.  
You looked back at the TV screen, not being able to look at his perfect face for one more second.  
"What do you want?" You said, annoyed.   
Bucky was taken aback, what did he do?  
"What's wrong?" He said, walking up to you, hands still behind his back.  
"You are what's wrong, I thought we were friends! And you've been ignoring me for weeks!" You stood up, and pushed his chest.  
He caught one of your hands and held your wrist.  
"I'm so nervous around you, all the time, Y/N, and I thought if I gave myself some time away, I would be able to sort through my feelings." He took a deep breath, "But doll, I am still so nervous, and my heart races around you, I'm so afraid that-"  
You cut him off, putting a finger to his lips.  
"Please don't ignore me any longer, Buck." You whispered. "I can't take it."  
He moved his metal arm from behind his back and pulled out a simple pink rose.  
"I plan on doing more than that, doll."   
He leaned down, placing his hands on the small of your back and kissed you.   
You gasped, your eyes fluttering closed. Bucky smiled against your lips.   
When he pulled away, he gave you a perfect smile.   
"I've been waiting to do that for a while."   
"Really?" You smiled back.  
He took your hands and gazed down at you.   
"Of course, doll. I couldn't handle not being around you."  
Your heart raced, and you hugged him tight. He put his lips against your neck as you tousled your hands through his hair. Soon that led to making out, he picked you up by your ass and you wrapped your legs around his waist as he carried you to his room. You left hickeys on his neck all the way there.

Steve was on his way to the kitchen to grab a snack and almost got ran over by a Bucky who was completely consumed by you.   
"I guess the rose worked." Steve mumbled. "Chivalry isn't dead!"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr:   
> philosophical_sorrows_official


End file.
